


the five times foggy lied to matt and the one time he didn’t.

by assbuttsinlove



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/pseuds/assbuttsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the five times foggy lied to matt and the one time he didn’t.

“Were you...listening to Train?” Matt asks.  He has his fingers wrapped around an orange coffee mug.  

Across from him, Foggy is intently working on licking away a whipped cream moustache.  He stops when he realizes what Matt has asked him. “What?”

“Back in the dorm room.  Were you listening to Train? That Drops of Jupiter song?”

Foggy snorts and laughs.  “Are you kidding me? I don’t listen to Train.  Do I look like a wine mom to you?” he asks airily.

Matt grins.  He knows Foggy is lying but he doesn’t care.  He takes a sip of his coffee and savors its warmth.

* * *

“You’re strong.  Do you work out?” Matt teases as Foggy pulls him to his feet.  

“You bet your ass I do!” Foggy says with a laugh.  

“Do you lift weights?”

“All of them. I lift them many times, until my arms hurt,” Foggy says.

Matt laughs and shakes his head.  

“Do you work out?” Foggy asks.

“I box, sometimes,” Matt admits, a little color rising on his cheeks.  

“Oh, okay.  That’s good.  I thought you were gonna say something nerdy like studying hard is how I work out.”

“Oh my God, Foggy, shut up.”

Foggy laughs.

* * *

“Have you ever kissed a guy?” Matt asks.

Foggy blinks and chews on his bottom lip.  The silence in the room is sharp and presses against his gut.  “Me? Nah,” he says quickly, too quickly. He fiddles with his pen, scribbles something in the margin of his notebook.  Matt is staring at him, almost like he can see him sitting there and so he turns to face the wall.  “Nah.  You?”

Matt smiles.  “Yeah,” he says softly.

The conversation remains hanging in the air between them, unfinished, and filled with longing.   

“Is it something you….do a lot?” Foggy asks in a small voice.

Matt shakes his head.  “Not really, just when it feels right.”

Foggy hums and turns back to his text book, his heart thumping wildly in his chest.  

* * *

“Foggy, are you alright?” Matt asks.  

Foggy nearly jumps out of his skin.  His side still aches from where he had been hit, and his eye is swollen. He’s mad at Matt, mad at Daredevil. He’s mad at being in the wrong place at the wrong time.  “I’m fine,” he says.  He closes his eyes and nestles deeper into the couch.  He feels when Matt sits on the edge of it, reaching out for him, his fingers trembling.  

“Foggy, I’m sorry,” Matt breathes.  His voice shakes.  

Foggy sighs.  “It’s okay, Matt.  I’m fine.”

* * *

“You what?” Matt asks.

“I...I love you.  And I just want you to be safe,” Foggy says softly.  

Matt blinks and he sits down.  Foggy’s words reverberate around in his skull and he feels them curl curiously around his heart.  I love you.  He turns his head toward the sound of Foggy’s steady breathing.  He’s standing over at the window, looking out at the billboard. “You love me?” Matt asks quietly.

“Yeah.  I do.  And I’m an idiot for saying it, I know.  I thought about telling you for a long time, but I...I don’t know what you’re about to do and...if you die without knowing I’ll never forgive myself.”

Matt swallows thickly and feels himself getting up off the couch.  He pads over to where Foggy is standing and he wraps his arms around his middle, resting his head on Foggy’s back.  He closes his eyes and they sting with unshed tears.  “I love you too, Foggy,” he mumbles.

Foggy takes a deep breath and he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thoughts and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
